More Inu then you thought
by Karichi
Summary: Naraku is finaly dead wich means Miroku's wind tunnle is gone, the Shikon no Tamma is complete and luckly for Sango they were able to save her brother, Kohaku. Kikyou's spirit has been put to rest once and for all. The worst has been done, so now what's t
1. Chapter 1

More Inu then you thought

Author's note: Hi there everyone here I am a new writer here, yey!

I love anime, and reading fanfic's, so well I hope you all like my fanfic,

More Inu then you though.

By: Tainta2000

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own InuYahsa and if I did, well lets just say all InuKag fans will be VERY happy !

Naraku is finaly dead wich means Miroku's wind tunnle is gone, the Shikon no Tamma

is complete and luckly for Sango they were able to save her brother, Kohaku.

Kikyou's spirit has been put to rest once and for all. The worst has been done,

so now what's the worst the can happen, well read and find out.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

"awwwww they are soooo cute, dont you think so InuYasha?" said Kagome to InuYasha while playing with the new born pups they found in a small village."keh...like I really care about a bunch of stupid pups." "Oh come on InuYasha tell me that you can't look at some thing this cute and not care." said Kagome holding up one of the puppies to him. "Nope." is all he said and looked away. "Now InuYasha, you're not jealous are you?" said Kagome with and evil smile looking right at him. "WHAT! me jealous you have got to be kidding me! why would I be jealous of a bunch puppies!" 'He is so jealous' she thought and sat back down.

Back with the others, Miroku was acting like well Miroku around the village girls causing Sango to well go after him once again, and while this was gonig Shippo was watching in amazment at how Miroku never seems to learn.

"Kagome are you done fussing over those runts yet!" "InuYasha! They' are NOT runts!" "Feh...what ever can we get going now!" "I dont see whats the rush we've got nothing els to do." "Yeah, well if we dont leave soon I dont think there will be any Miroku left." "KAGOME! come over here will ya you've gotta see this!" said Shippo with excitement from what ever he was looking at. "Ok I'm coming! InuYasha look out for the pups for a minute will ya?" "mmmmm...oh fine just tell the guys to hurry up." "Yeah ok, now you guy are gunna be good aren't you?" said Kagome with cheerfull smile looking down at the puppies, like they even knew what she was saying, and with that she ran off to see Shippo.

"Feh I dont see why Kagome's so carzy about you guys I mean you're not THAT cute!" "She never gives me that kind of attention...I mean I'm kinda of a dog to...but then again evertime she treats me like a dog I get mad at her." he said in a whininy voiceto the pups while they stared at him in confusion. "I bet that if I was a STUPID 'lil pup like your selfs Kagome would treat me like she treats you guys...hmmmm feh like...like I realy..care!" 'DoI? NO of corse not!...hmm.'

"Well Inu Yasha it seems that you have put away your differences and bcame fond of the young village pups." "Oh shut up Miroku!" "Now if you guys are done lolly gaging can we go now." said a very paranoid Inu Yasha. "Whats wrong Inu Yasha afraid you might get too close to the little puppies, or are you just jealous of the puppies and with all the atention they're getting from Kagome." Shippo comented with a smirk while on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Feh,can we just go now?" "I realydont see the rush Inu Yasha." commented Sango "..." he said nothing. "Well then we should get going , or els InuYasha will get angry." Kagome said teasing him."What ever if were gunna go then lets go already." and they started of to Kaede's village, while leaving the pups at their village where they belong, and as they were walking Inu Yasha looked back one last time and then he saw a glowing light comeing from the pups his eyes went cold and then back to his normal golden eyes, and they continued twords Kaede's.

After walking the rest of the afternoon they decided to settel down for the night and not long after that everyone was peacefully alseep even InuYasha. The night slowly past by and then morning came with the sun oh so slowly rised beyond the horrizon, and once everyone was awake, to the groups suprise they found something very out of the ordinary.

...continue reading to find out.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

More Inu then you thought

chapter 2

"InuYasha is, is that you!" Kagome said to him in counfusion.

"What you guys looking at?" yelled InuYasha to his friends anoyed at the strange looks they were giving him.

"InuYasha what happend to you" "What do you mean Sango, nothing happend to me and and why are you , why do you guys look well uh bigger?"

"uh InuYasha were not bigger your just smaller" "Were are you going with this Miroku? Im not smaller...am I?"

"Look for your self." said Kagome puting a small mirror "What what WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO ME!" InuYasha was realy freaked out to see what has happend to him.

"Well look on the bright side InuYasha at least you look..." "Dont even think about finishing that sentence." said InuYasha cutting Kagome off.

"What dont say that you look, soooooooooo cute!" Kagome said with a squeal.

"grrrrrrrrrr..." "So how do you think this happend." "Not sure Shippo, what about you guys any ideas?" "Nope" "None" Said Miroku and Sango just as confused as the others.

"huh...Kirara why are you looking at me like that?"

"mew!" she was laughing at him in her little cat deamon way, even Kirara though it was funny to see InuYasha this way.

And after their little shock from that morning they continued to Kaede's.

"I just can believe that you turned into..." "Dont you dare say it." "What that you've been turned into a.." "Kagome I'm warning you dont say it!" "What are you gunna do about it you're just a little.." "Kagome!" "Puppy dog! there I said it so what are you gunna do about itI can still say the 's' word sooo what are you planning on doing." "..." he said nothing. "I thought so."

"So how long do you think he will be stuck like that?"

"Not sure Miroku...,do you guy think him being like this is a bad thing?"

"Of corse me being like this is a bad thing, what were you thinking Sango!"

"Yeah, cuz if Koga finds out nothing good can come out of that." commented Shippo.

"Thats right but I dont think we'll run into him for a while." said Miroku.

They had just reach the village when they saw a swirling vortex of wind heding their way, wich belong to none other then Koga.

"Hey Kagome!"

end of chapter 2

Tainta: well thats it for this chapter.

Inu: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT KOGA IN IT!

Tainta: cuz I thought it would be fun!

Inu: grrrrrrr I hate you...

Tainta: I no I love you to!

chapter 3 on its way!

Inu: WHY AM I A DOG!

Tainta: well if I stand corrected you're a PUPPY dog.

Inu: oh shut up!

Tainta: dont make me get Kagome out here, oh wait is that Kagome and Koga making out?

Inu: WHAT!

Tainta: ok bye bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

More Inu then you thought

Tainta: Im back everyone! didya miss me?

Inu: No...

Tainta: oh shut up InuYasha!

Inu: Make me!

Tainta: fine but you asked for it...

($)$(&$)$&)&)!&($Y(#&)&#(&&

(claps hands together)  
Tainta: Well that takes care of him for now...now On With The Story!

Inu: shum ody elp me!

chapter 3

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh hey Koga..." 'This is just great.'

"So Kagome has the mutt been taking good care of you? Speaking of wich where is the mutt anyway?"

"Im right here you idiot!" "huh... where?" "DOWN HERE YOU MORON!"

"What...what happend to you!" said Koga as he started laughing.

"This isn't funny Koga InuYasha has a real crisis on his hands... I mean paws! hahahahaha!"

"Shut UP! Shippo!" "Now now InuYasha theres no reason to start a fight." siad Miroku.

"grrrrr..." "Whats wrong mutt cant talk anymore? Well anyways, so Kagome how have you been doing that mutt hasn't tried to lay a hand on you has he?" "uhhhhh?"

'Boy his head just seems to get bigger every time.' thought Sango.

"So Kagome have you finalys given in to your feelings for me?" (gag.. oh sorry) says Koga wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey you flea bittin wolfe! get your hands of of her!" barked InuYasha.

"oh yeah and what are you gunna do about it!" said Koga with his arms still around Kagome.

InuYasha looked just past Koga and smirked. "Me nothing, but she just might."

"What are you talking about you stupid mutt!" yelled Koga with his arms STILL around Kagome.

"grrrrr, KOOOOGAAAA!"

"huh!" Koga turned aound so fast he almost got a whiplash. "Ay, Ay, AYAME!"

"KOGA!" "uhhh sorry to cut our time together short Kagome but I gotta go!" and he RAN for his life!

"KOGA GET BACK HERE!" "Sorry no chance gotta live!"

"KOGA YOU'RE DEAD!" and with that, they were gone.

"ha! severs him right!" "sigh you guy never change do you?"

"huh what do you mean Kagome?" "oh never mind..." and with that they headed to see Kaede.

"oh my what happned to ye, InuYasha?" "I dont no!"

"Don't yell InuYasha, we're not sure Kaede we woke up to day and we saw him like this." Kagome told Kaede.

"Were gusing its some sort of spell lady Kaede." said Miroku.

"Do you think you can break it?" asked Sango.

"Im not sure young ones, InuYasha do ye have any idea who could have cast this spell on ye?"

"No none at all at least not that I can think of..."

"So do you think he'll be stuck like this for ever?" asked Shippo.

"What!" Kaede laughed a bit. 'why is every one laughing this isnt funny' thought InuYasha. "Do not worry I'm sure with time the spell will break on its own."

"Well I better get back home, InuYasha I dont think I can trust you to behave while I'm gone,so why don't you come home with me ok."

"...oh fine come on lets go be for I change my mind." "Wow that was easyer then I thought it would be. Well we'll see you guys later bye." and whith that they were off back to Kagome's era.

end of chapter 3

Tainta: well Inu whatchya think?  
Inu: ok 1 dont call me Inu and 2 its ok so far I like the Koga getting chaced away by Ayame part.  
Tainta: yeah me to!  
Inu: sooo is anything gunna happend between me and Kagome?  
Tainta: ha you wish this is a comedy not a romance InuYasha, sorry mayby next time. wait why do you care? huh huh HUH!  
Inu: uhhhh... oh no reason...  
Tainta: oh what ever any ways chapter 4 on its way! now say good bye InuYasha!  
Inu:...(silence)...  
Tainta: I SAID SAY GOOD BYE!  
Inu: ok ok good bye everyone, and you guys better come back you hear me!  
Tainta: now InuYasha dont me mean, no wait never mind! lol jk ok bye everyone!


End file.
